Tales of the past
by trustbroccoli23
Summary: Going on an adventure was not on Bilbo's plans. Having his siter accompany him on an adventure was definitely not on his to do list. But what is a poor hobbit to do when his stubborn sister tags along on his adventure? Disclaimer: everything belongs to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and Warner Brothers (except for my OC). Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

On a hole beneath the ground, in the darkest hour of night, a hobbit paced around his home thinking on the best way to start his tale. This hobbit had lived through many adventures in his lifetime, but there was one that held a lot of meaning inside his heart.

"My dear Frodo: you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth… I may not have told you all of it."

Old Bilbo Baggins opened a chest containing tokens of his past, of the days when he was a young hobbit full of dreams and hopes of going in adventures, of discovering treasures and new lands. He searched through the chest and then his eyes landed on an old sword, for one moment Bilbo reached out for it and then thought better.

He took out an old leather bound red book. Sitting on his stole he opened it. The first thing that he found was a piece of parchment with the portrait of a young hobbit drawn on it, next to it was the portrait of the same hobbit lad next to a girl who looked quite alike his younger version; smiling fondly he set them apart and turned the page.

"I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the east the like of which you will not find in the world today."

Bilbo Baggins started his story telling his young nephew about the greatest dwarven city of all times: Erebor.

"There was the city of Dale. Its markets know far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson".

At this he snorted and looked back at the second drawing, focusing on the hobbit girl that stood right next to his younger version; he shook his head and dripped his quill into the ink.

"Ah, Frodo, Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone."

If someone could have seen Old Bilbo's face as her recalled the grandeur of Erebor they would have been able to imagine such greatness just by looking at his face, the way it lit up or how his eyes shined with images from the past.

"Thror named it "The King's Jewel". He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in."

Here, his face darkened and a crease appeared on his forehead.

"Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grown within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines of the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. He was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come."

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine the catastrophe the dragon left behind him trying to remember how the city looked when he set foot on it sixty years back. He sighed.

"Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day… nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave, and he never forgot."

Without his notice the day had already arrived and as Old Bilbo Baggins continued with his tale the birds chirped outside, the Shire coming to life.

"That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For, quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale."

He looked out the window placed just above where he sat, memories flooding his head.

"It began… Well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells."

_Not that she'll ever allow it_, he thought with a smile.

"This was a Hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home."

He chuckled as he kept writing about the life of a hobbit and stopped once he notice Frodo making his way over to him. Putting the quill down and clearing his throat he turned to his nephew who had a stack of letters on one hand and a half eaten apple on the other.

-Thank you –Old Bilbo said in a stern toned as Frodo picked up the drawing of his younger self; reaching over he took it from his hands as Frodo asked about it-. That is private. Keep your sticky paws off.

Frodo tried to read the page in front of him and Bilbo closed the book claiming that it wasn't ready to be read, at least not yet. The young hobbit walked straight towards the chest and started taking out the old trinkets he could find there; a helmet, too big to fit him, or any hobbit for that case, was the first thing he could find.

-What on earth are these? –Bilbo wondered out loud taking the letters from the shelf on top of his desk.

-Replies to the party invitations –Frodo answered from the other side of the study.

-Ah. Good gracious. Is it today? –Bilbo's face lit up with a childish gleam on it.

And here both hobbits started a discussion on the Sackville-Bagginses; quite dreadful folk if you ask me, filled with interest and cunning, trying their whole lives to get their hands on Bag End. The worst of all: Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Old Bilbo once caught her trying to get away with the silverware, and that is why right in that moment he was "taking precautions" and hiding every valuable he could find on sight.

-She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket. Ha! –He said as Frodo trailed behind him-. Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm… -Here, Bilbo stopped and hesitated-. When I'm… When I'm…

-When you're… what? –Frodo looked at his uncle doubtingly, wondering for a moment what was passing through his mind.

-It's nothing. Nothing. –He went straight to his desk and took out a cardboard and a paintbrush. Frodo walked in and expressed the concern people had over Bilbo's behavior, saying that he was odd and unsociable. Bilbo puffed, and turning to Frodo with a smile handed him the sign he just had made-. Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate.

Frodo took one look at the sign and shook his head, sighing he headed towards the garden gate of Bag End and hammered the sign which read: "No admittance except on party business". Now, don't think that Old Bilbo was in fact "unsociable", he was only tired and under no circumstances wishes to deal with people before his great night. It was, after all, his birthday.

Stepping out of Bag End, Bilbo inhaled the morning air, he took out his old pipe and watched as Frodo ran down the hill towards East-farthing Woods to wait for the old Wizard, Gandalf.

-Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late. He doesn't approve of being late. Oh, no. Not that I ever was. –Bilbo took a seat on his garden bench and lit up his pipe. Smiling to himself he blew a cloud of smoke up in the air-. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shire was a peaceful, quiet place located on the Western side of Middle Earth in the land called The Eriador; its inhabitants were very peaceful folk who, above all things, valued a good meal and a warm hearth in their homes. Our story starts one fine morning in the Shire in a hobbit hole, for hobbits live under the earth in warm holes, clean and with pantries filled with good food, with the name of Bag End.

In this hole lived Bilbo Baggins, a very respectable hobbit, and his younger sister Bryony Baggins. The morning that marks the beginning of our story was just like any other. Inside Bag End you could smell bacon being cooked inside the little kitchen while the gentle humming of a hobbit girl filled the house.

This hobbit girl was Bryony Baggins, the second inhabitant of Bag End. She was leaning over the sink cleaning the plates she and her brother had used when eating their first breakfast, and next to her on the stove second breakfast was being cooked. She looked around and grumbled once she realized there weren't enough potatoes for her stew. With a sigh, she exited the kitchen and walked towards the door, hanging her apron on the rack near the door.

As she opened the door she heard her brother calling out for her.

-At the door Bilbo! –She called back while smoothing down her skirts.

-Bryony, where are you going so early? You know you shouldn't leave Bag End without telling me… -Bilbo approached her shaking his finger at her.

-I'm going to the market –she sighed and crossed her arms-, there are not enough potatoes in the pantry and we are running out of a few things.

-Still, you should have told me before leaving the house -. Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms mirroring his sister.

-Oh, stop this nonsense Bilbo Baggins –she laughed and kissed his cheek-. I'm still inside! I promise I won't go gallivanting across the Shire and come straight back home.

Bilbo sighed and stepped out of the hole with Bryony, he leaned against the garden fence and smiled fondly as his sister hopped down the hill towards Hobbiton. That girl surely knew how to keep him on his toes. He took out his pipe and sitting down on the garden bench lighted it and closed his eyes in content as the smoke floated up towards the sky.

Suddenly, he was hit with a cloud of smoke and opened his eyes coughing lightly. Standing in front of him was a Man dressed in grey robes leaning on a cane, watching him with critical eyes. Bilbo leaned the hand that was not holding his pipe on his knee and looked around trying to find something to say, for they don't teach you how to talk to a stranger who stands outside your fence and who could, if he pleased, destroy everything in sight with a single blow of his cane. He finally settled with:

-Good morning –he brought the pipe to his lips and looked sideways at the man.

-What do you mean? –Answered the tall fellow-. Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?

To say that Bilbo Baggins was confused by the questions the Man had presented to him would be an understatement. Bilbo Baggins was in utter puzzlement as to what the Man was referring.

-All of them at once, I suppose –he said with little conviction earning a hard regarding look from the newcomer.

-Hmm –the look the Man was giving Bilbo made him stutter.

-Can I help you? –He asked frowning.

-That remains to be seen –the Man was not glaring anymore, just evaluating Bilbo Baggins-. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.

Bilbo looked dumbfounded at the Man standing in front of him wondering if maybe he had it his head on a very hard surface.

-An adventure? –He grimaced and shook his head-. No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. –He stood up and walked towards his mail box-. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Heh, heh. –Taking the letters out and placing the pipe on his mouth he began shuffling through them, glancing back at the Man and wishing that Bryony would not decide to be back in that moment. Deciding the Man was not going to leave he decided to make his exit-. Oh. Ah. Good morning.

-To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door –called the Man as Bilbo climbed the few steps towards the entrance of Bag End. Bilbo turned around and faced the stranger with a frown.

-Beg your pardon?

-You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins –the Man shook his head and placed a hand on his hip-. I hope little Bryony had not been affected by you in this way.

-I'm sorry, do I know you? –Bilbo was wary of this man that seemed to know not only him, but his mother and sister too, maybe even his father!

-Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. –He said as explanation-. And Gandalf means… me.

-Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks? –Bilbo finally recognized the Man, for he was no Man, he was Gandalf the Grey, the wandering Wizard and one of the guardians of Middle Earth-. Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Heh, heh. Ahem. No idea you were still in business –at this the Grey Wizard frowned and fixed a stern look on the poor hobbit.

-And where else should I be?

-Where else...? –Bilbo started and then cut himself before saying something that could anger Gandalf-. Ahem.

-Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me… even if it's only my fireworks –Gandalf grimaced at the thought of such an inconsequential little thing being what brought back memories of him to Bilbo Baggins-. Yes, well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.

-Inform the who? What? No. No. No… Wait. –Bilbo turned around and fast as he could climbed the few steps he had left until he stood in front of the door of his hobbit hole; with a determined face he faced the wizard-. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not… I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. –The look Gandalf was giving him made it clear he wasn't asking for a second opinion, so Bilbo decided to end the conversation-. Good morning-. With that, he entered Bag End and closed the door behind him, latching the lock and making sure it wouldn't budge.

Once he was certain no one could get in he stepped away from the door but then stopped dead on his track when a scratching sound caught his attention. He leaned down and frowned, he then turned around and looked through the little circular window at the side of the door trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that the wizard was doing. A stormy eye appeared in front of him on the other side of the window making the hobbit jump backwards and then scramble through an archway leading towards the little parlor right before the kitchen.

He walked to the next window and leaned against it trying to get another look at the wizard. He jumped when two quick knocks broke the silence inside the hole. Bilbo walked towards the door as quietly as he could; he jumped when another knock was heard. Preparing himself to tell off the wizard he opened the door to find his sister fuming on the other side.

-Why on Middle-earth would you lock the door? –She said stepping in with her arms filled with groceries-. I forgot my basket and had to walk all the way from the market like this -. Bilbo trailed behind her, not before sticking his head out the door and looking for any sign of Gandalf; he closed the door and hurried into the kitchen-. And then I come home and find that even the fence is locked!

-You didn't see anything… uncommon, did you? –Bilbo took a bundle of carrots from Bryony's hands and headed toward the pantry.

-Besides the locked doors? –She said placing a loaf of bread at the table and pretending to think on her answer-. No, nothing uncommon at all. Why?

-Oh, no reason. No reason at all –Bilbo waved his hand in front of her face. Bryony shrugged and then turned around to get a pot from underneath the sink; while his sister filled it with water, Bilbo rushed once more to the window and pressed his face looking both ways. Deciding that there was nothing out of normal out there he turned around and headed towards his study.

-You are one strange hobbit, Bilbo Baggins –Bryony said following her brother-. A very strange one.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell over Hobbiton and the Shire folk slowly retreated into their homes getting ready for supper; in Bag End out two hobbits were not the exception. Both siblings were already wearing their robes ready for a good night sleep just after dining together; Bilbo stood in front of the stove grilling their fishes, that had been delivered earlier that afternoon by Hamfast "Gaffer" Gamgee, who worked from time to time as the gardener of Bag End.

Bryony was sitting at the table, cutting the big loaf of bread in smaller slices for dinner. Bilbo served two platters and handed one to his sister, sitting opposite of her on the small table and squeezing some lime to his fish. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bilbo lifted his gaze and looked at Bryony who shrugged.

-Don't look at me, I didn't invite anyone to supper –she said squeezing her lime.

Bilbo stood from the table and made his way to the door, he opened it carefully and stood in shock at the sight in front of him. Because the person who rang on Bilbo's door late that evening, or early that night, was no hobbit. It was a dwarf. And the most intimidating dwarf he had seen so far, not that he had ever seen one before. Said dwarf looked at Bilbo and then bowed.

-Dwalin, at your service –he said in a thick accent and the proceeded to walk into the hole.

-Hm. Uh… -Bilbo was at a loss for words; he tied his robe and made way for the big dwarf to come in-. Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?

-No –Dwalin looked at Bilbo in a way that made the hobbit completely regret ever opening his mouth-. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?

-Is what down where? –Bilbo said at the same time that Bryony exited the kitchen asking out loud:

-Who was it? –But she froze once her eyes landed on the dwarf that had now taken off his travel cloak. Bilbo looked back and forth from her sister to Dwalin.

-Dwalin, at your service lass –he bowed once more and Bryony giggled.

-Bryony Baggins, at yours –she tried to curtsey in her night gown and robe without looking completely dumb.

-Is this the way or not, laddie? –Dwalin turned to the very confused hobbit still standing at the door.

-What? –Bryony asked looking at both men.

-Supper –said Dwalin "handing" his cloak to Bilbo-. He said there'd be food and lots of it.

-Oh, yes! –Bryony walked into the kitchen with Dwalin right behind her.

-He… He said? Who said? –Poor Bilbo was left standing very confused and alone at the parlor.

As Dwalin wolfed down the little fish that Bilbo had cooked for himself, said hobbit watched how his sister looked in amazement at every move the dwarf invading his kitchen made. He rolled his eyes when Dwalin asked if there was more and Bryony immediately stood up from her stool in front of the dwarf and scrambled her way to the table besides the sink and grabbed a platter of buns. Bilbo snatched one before the dwarf could even look at them and glared back at Bryony when she glared at him.

As his sister placed the platter in front of the dwarf Bilbo stood from his corner and walked towards the tabled with his hands inside his robe's pockets.

-Hmm. It's just that, um, we weren't expecting company –In that moment someone decided it was a great time to ring the bell of Bag End; Bryony lowered her head and bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud at her brother's face while Dwalin shot the poor male hobbit a look.

-That'll be the door –Bryony snorted at Dwalin's comment and walked towards the shelf to get a cookie jar while her brother grumbled all the way to the door.

Once Bilbo opened the door he found another dwarf waiting on the other side.

-Balin, at your service –he, too, bowed his head at Bilbo.

-Good evening –said the poor hobbit trying to make sense as to why there was yet another dwarf standing at his door.

-Yes. Yes, it is –the dwarf with white hair walked into the parlor with his hands behind his back-. Though I think it might rain later.

-Hm? –Bilbo looked confused.

-Am I late? –The dwarf asked standing in front of the hobbit.

-Late for what? –Now Bilbo was sure he had no idea what was going on.

Both men turned at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen and Balin joined when he discovered the other dwarf standing there with his arm stuck inside a jar.

-Oh! Ha, ha! –He said walking towards Dwalin. Bryony looked up from the hand trapped in the jar and her eyes lit up once more at the sight of the second dwarf-. Evening, brother.

-By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met –both dwarves chuckled and moved until they were standing right in front of each other.

-Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us –Balin said as Bilbo closed the door. Both dwarves laughed and placed their hands on each other's shoulders and suddenly they knocked their forehead together. Bilbo opened his mouth in utter shock while Bryony's eyes grew even wider in awe. Balin turned towards her and smiled gently-. And who is this beautiful lass?

-Bryony Baggins, sir –she said in a smile voice. Both dwarves followed the young hobbit girl into the pantry after asking if there was something more to eat. Bilbo followed behind them and started ranting.

-Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house –but of course, none of the other three were actually paying attention to him.

-Have you eaten, sir? –Bryony asked as Dwalin filled a mug with ale. Balin turned to her and told her to call him Balin, sir made him feel rather old, to which Dwalin snorted and Bryony laughed.

-It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit –Bilbo was standing at the entrance of the pantry trying to communicate with his unexpected guests, who he was sure just had the wrong address.

Balin took a piece of blue cheese from a shelf and smelled it, grimacing at the thing and then showing it to his brother and Bryony who made a face.

-But I do like to know them before they come visiting –poor Bilbo watched helplessly as the cheese flew past him and into the hallway while Dwalin said that the thing had gone bad and was ridden with moss-. The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest –but if one looked at how Bryony was acting around them one would think that they were longtime friends, which only made Bilbo even more mortified-. I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.

The three occupants of the pantry turned to face him with similar looks.

-Apology accepted –Balin stated after a moment of awkward silence.

-Ah –Bilbo looked at Bryony who had a questioning look on her face.

-Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint –Balin said as Bryony made her way towards Bilbo.

-Why are you apologizing? –She asked when suddenly the doorbell rang again. Both Bagginses made their way to the door leaving the dwarves discussing a second dinner for Dwalin in the pantry-. Oh, Bilbo, they are such amazing company! So much different from the other people in Hobbiton, even in the whole Shire! –Bryony was beaming as Bilbo rolled his eyes and opened to door to find two more dwarves standing on the other side.

One of them had blonde hair and the other's was dark, he too lacked a beard unlike his fellow dwarves. Bilbo groaned and then looked worriedly at his sister once he realized that those two were much younger and far more handsome than the ones already raiding his pantry.

-Fili –the blonde said.

-And Kili –the dark one continued and then both finished in unison:

-At your service –the introduction was finished with a deep bow that had Bryony blushing and Bilbo rolling his eyes.

-You must be Mr. Boggins –Kili said with a childish grin and Bryony snorted at her brother's expression.

-Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house –Bilbo tried to close the door.

-Bilbo! –Bryony reprimanded him while Kili and Fili pushed at the door.

-What? –The dwarves opened the door and made Bilbo stumble backwards-. Has it been canceled? –Kili asked with concern.

-No one told us –Fili fixed Bilbo a look.

-No, nothing's been cancelled –Bilbo pulled a face while Bryony said:

-Of course not!

-That's a relief –Kili entered the house pushing Bilbo aside and bowing at Bryony who introduced herself yet again for both dwarves. Bilbo glared at his sister who shrugged and followed the newcomers into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

-Careful with these. I just had them sharpened –Fili said while handing Bilbo the swords he had strapped to his back.

-It's nice, this place –Kili said looking around while his brother agreed with him-. Did you do it yourself? –He asked Bilbo.

-What? No, it's been in the family for years –Bilbo was looking from one dwarf to the other without knowing what to do; Kili suddenly started cleaning the sole of his booths on Bilbo and Bryony's mother's antique chest and the now fuming hobbit tried to stop him-. That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that? –Bryony nodded at her brother's request.

-Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand –Dwalin appeared and took away the dark dwarf, Bryony trailing behind them with one look of her brother. Things were getting a little out of control now.

-Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in –Balin said pointing at a few trinkets inside the kitchen. Bryony looked between her brother and the dwarves and swallowed hard.

-"Everyone"? How many more are there? –Bilbo was about to lose it.

The doorbell rang once more and Bilbo sighed in despair. Bryony jumped over a chair and followed her brother down the hallway and towards the door, she glanced back at the four dwarves and bit her lip wondering if four dwarves were more than she could handle.

-No. No. There's nobody home! –Bilbo dropped the weaponry in his arms provoking Bryony to yelp and jump over them-. Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is.

Bryony looked back hoping the dwarves would not hear her ranting brother.

-Bilbo. Bil, calm down –she said trying to catch up with the other Baggins before he reached the door.

-No, Bry. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke… -he said with a hysterical laugh- I can only say it is in very poor taste –he finished opening the door and making a mass of dwarves to fall into the receiver. Both siblings looked in astonishment at the talking mass before lifting their gaze to none other than… -Gandalf.

-Gandalf! –And even though it was said at the same time there was a very different tone coming from each Baggins.


	4. Chapter 4

Okaaaaaay... Som this is the last chapter for today, just uploading before going to sleep. Feel free to review or leave a comment or... whatever it is you wish to do. EVERYTHING belongs to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and Warner Brothers with the single exception of my adorable and not really useful OC Bryony Baggins. But bear with me, she's under creation process. Anywaaaaaay, hope you're liking it. The idea has been rolling around my little head for quite a while and I FINALLY decided to give it a shot. So, yeah. Night! :D

* * *

In the middle of a parade of dwarves and food stood Bilbo Baggins trying to make them put back the food were it belonged. Bryony stood by the kitchen door trying to decide whether she should help her brother or stand there and wait for Bilbo to realize that nothing he said would stop them from "raiding" the pantry.

-Those are my pri…! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back –Bryony sighed and walked into the kitchen smiling at Gandalf-. Not the jam, please. Excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife? –Bryony leaned over the door frame to see Bilbo talking to Bombur who was carrying three cheese circle blocks.

-"Cheese knife"? He eats it by the block –Bofur said walking past Bilbo into the kitchen. Bryony turned around before Bilbo caught her smile and stood next to Gandalf, who was in that moment setting the table.

-No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair… No, so is that. Take it back, please –Bilbo pushed Oin back the way he had come with his grandfather's chair.

-I cannot hear what you're saying –Bryony snorted and Gandalf smiled at her as Bifur walked into the kitchen carrying more cheese.

-And put that map down! –Bilbo's voice carried from the study with such desperation that Bryony almost felt bad for her brother.

-I just don't understand why he keeps trying! –She said to Gandalf as he handed her a platter; the old wizard smiled at her-. They are not going to stop!

-Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, Miss Baggins? –Dori appeared behind them carrying a tray on his hands with a pot and a couple of cups.

-Yes? –Both turned to look at the white haired dwarf.

-May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile? –he asked while pouring some tea in a cup.

-Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think –Gandalf said while stepping out of the kitchen. Bryony followed the wizard and then turned to a crestfallen Dori; the hobbit girl smiled kindly and accepted the cup the dwarf was offering, even if she wasn't really fond of chamomile tea. If Bilbo was trying to make them leave, she was sure trying to make them stay.

She walked towards Ori who was drinking from a mug and continued with what Gandalf had been doing until moments ago; she passed the plates to Balin who placed them around the table before making another trip to the pantry.

She heard the wizard making a head count of the dwarves and how Dwalin assured him that "he was only late" and that "he would come", whoever that "he" was. Dori handed Gandalf his "little glass of red wine" which the wizard downed in one sip because the glass was made for hobbits, not tall folk.

Once the dwarves finished they had set up a table that would give any hobbit a run for their money, food was everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean it. Bryony and her brother watched in amazement and disgust, you can guess which Baggins had which look, at the dwarves occupying at the present time their dining table.

Suddenly, Bofur called his brother and threw a boiled egg which Bombur caught with his mouth. Bryony clapped and laughed with the dwarves while Bilbo hung his head and groaned while muttering something about what the old Bagginses would say of such company inside the halls of Bag End. Poor Bilbo walked out the kitchen unnoticed by his sister and watched in misery how the dwarves ate what was left from his pantry, which right now looked even more deserted than a school Friday afternoon after the bell rang.

Fili walked over the table offering ale to his fellow companions while Balin signaled for Bryony to sit next to him, pushing Gloin and trying to make some space for the hobbit girl. The dwarves started laughing when Dwalin poured some of his ale on Oin's ear trumpet. Then everything went silent as the dwarves downed their mugs; Gandalf looked at Bryony from across the table as every single dwarf around the table started belching. The girl looked with wide eyes around her and finally settled her gaze upon the smiling wizard.

-Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth –said Bilbo after dinner snatching the cloth from Nori who shrugged.

-But it's full of holes –Bofur frowned whilst looking at the doily.

-It's supposed to look like that –Bilbo said folding it.

-It's crochet –Bryony added entering the kitchen with a mug on her hands.

-And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it –Bofur smiled and Bryony couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth. Bilbo pursed his lips and walked away from him.

-Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves! –Said the poor hobbit trying hard not to hit his head on the cupboard in front of him.

-My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter? –Gandalf entered the kitchen casting a wink towards Bryony, who watched her brother as she leaned against the sink.

-What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves –Bilbo said to the wizard as he handed Bryony his mug, the girl rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to wash the mug Gandalf had handed her-. What are they doing here?

-Eating –Bryony Baggins said under her breath hopping Bilbo wouldn't hear.

-Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them –Gandalf said to Bilbo while they walked by Nori and Bofur who were fighting for what looked like a salami strip.

-I don't want to get used to them –the hobbit said with clenched teeth while dragging his sister and the wizard out the kitchen and towards the hallway-. Look at the state of my kitchen.

-I'll clean it up –Bryony said looking around.

-There's mud trod into the carpet –Bilbo ignored her and continued his ranting.

-It'll wash with water –the girl rolled her eyes and walked behind the two men.

-They've pillaged the pantry! –Bilbo pointed towards said place with an exasperated sigh.

-I can go to the market in the morning –Gandalf laughed at the Baggins siblings, one trying to placate the other.

-I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing –Bilbo said with a grimace.

-Okay, that I will not even look at –Bryony shuddered.

-I don't understand what they're doing in my house! –Bilbo finished throwing his arms up.

-Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate? –Ori asked walking over to the now fuming Bilbo. Fearing for the sweet dwarf's wellbeing, Bryony walked over to him but before she could even open her mouth Fili beat her to it.

-Here you go, Ori. Give it to me –the blonde dwarf took the plate from the young dwarf and then threw it at his brother over Bryony's head. Bilbo watched with wide eyes as plates and mugs started flying through the air and Bryony was almost sure he was about to faint.

-Take that back. Excuse me. That's my mother's West Farthing pottery! –Bilbo looked at his sister waiting for her to help him but gave up when he saw her look of wonderment at the dwarves' skill at throwing the tableware-. And can you not do that? You'll blunt them.

-Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? –Bofur asked with mirth while the others started a tune with the knives and forks-. He says we'll blunt the knives.

-Blunt the knives, bend the forks –Kili started singing and Bryony turned to him with a grin.

-Smash the bottles and burn the corks –Fili sang after his brother.

-Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! –Suddenly all the dwarves were singing.

-Cut the cloth, tread the fat –Bryony laughed as plates flew over her head; Gandalf pushed her into the kitchen and she seated at the table clapping along the dwarves as they sang-. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door!

Bilbo watched as Ori walked past him with a pile of dished so tall that it almost touched the ceiling of Bag End.

-Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole –Bifur caught a knife just before it got stuck between his eyebrows-; when you're finished, if they are whole: send them down the hall to roll!

Some of the dwarves were on top of the table dancing and even thought Bryony felt awful for her poor brother's nerves she couldn't help but clap along the tune and laugh with the others. Even Balin and Gandalf were smiling at the scene in front of them.

-That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! –They finished with laughter as Bilbo entered the kitchen and found all the dished and forks and knives to be clean and piled up in perfect order above the table. Bryony smiled at him and he tried to smile back but found out he wasn't capable of such thing.

Their laughter was interrupted by heavy knocking on the door, the dwarves looked at each other and then at the door with anxious looks.

-He is here –Gandalf announced and both Baggins looked at him with questioning eyes. They made their way to the door with the dwarves pilling up in the kitchen entrance waiting for the last guest to finally make his way into Bag End.

Gandalf opened the door and Bryony and Bilbo wondered who it could be that had sobered the other dwarves quite considerably. When the door opened it revealed a tall dwarf with black hair, a few grey streaks here and there, but there was no doubt in Bryony Baggins' mind that this one was a very important dwarf.

-Gandalf –the dwarf standing on the other side of the door said looking up at the wizard, a small smile forming on his lips-. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice –he walked in and some of the dwarves standing near bowed their heads at him; he took off his traveling cloak and handed it to Kili-. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.

-Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago –Bilbo said making his way through the wall of dwarves, Bryony right behind him. Gandalf closed the door and inhaled deeply preparing himself for what he knew would be a very long night.

-There is a mark. I put it there myself –he said to Bilbo and placed a hand on Bryony's shoulder-. Bilbo, Bryony Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.

Bryony's eyes widened at the name and she stood there dumbstruck looking at the dwarven king that stood on the parlor of her hobbit hole. Suddenly, she wished she were wearing something more appropriate than her night gown and a robe. Thorin glanced at the hobbit girl that stood by Gandalf and then back at the one named "Bilbo" in front of him.

-So… this is the Hobbit –he crossed his arms over his chest and started assessing Bilbo; he walked around him in a circle-. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?

-Pardon me? –Bilbo followed the dwarf with his gaze.

-Ax or sword? –Thorin continued as if the hobbit had said nothing at all; Bryony bit her lip and waited-. What is your weapon of choice?

-Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant –Bilbo straightened his back while Bryony inhaled and closed her eyes. What was he doing?

-Though as much –Thorin smiled with irony and looked at his fellow-. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.

At this Bryony completely forgot that the _man_ in front of her was dwarven royalty and was ready to pound on him for talking that way about her brother. She stood next to Bilbo as the dwarves followed Thorin into the kitchen and took her brother's hand giving him a little smile when he turned to look at her.

Both siblings turned to look at Gandalf who leaned on the ceiling above the archway leading to the kitchen an heaved a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

I had to put this one up today or I wouldn't be able to sleep! But, fear not, I WILL update tomorrow. And maybe it will be more than one chapter, I really don't know. I don't want to finish the story before the Desolation comes out because:

1. I have no idea how Peter Jackson is going to continue with the story.

2. I WILL need the DVD/Bluray with me in order to continue.

3. Things are going to work reeeeeeeaaaaaally slowly between Thorin and Bryony. I just don't like when he falls in love with the OC in less than a week, which is nooooot going to happen here. My idea, so far, is have them finally falling AFTER Mirkwood. Like, waaaaaaaaay into the future.

So, yeah. Anyway... I really hope someone is reading this, if not, well, I guess... yeah. I'm sleepy, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Good night! :D

* * *

As the dwarves sat around the dining table on the kitchen of Bag End, Bilbo and Bryony Baggins stood by the doorway listening to what Thorin Oakenshield and his fellow dwarves said. Bryony watched the back of the dwarven king with narrowed eyes as he ate the soup she had brought him just moments ago. On the other side of the king, Gandalf watched with weary eyes the young hobbit girl in case she decided to drown Thorin in his soup.

-What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come? –Balin asked his king.

-Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms –Thorin nodded and looked around the table.

-All of them! –The dwarves voiced their approval.

-And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us? –Dwalin looked Thorin straight in the eye waiting for an answer. When the other lowered his head it was clear to all of them what the Iron Hills thought about their quest.

-They will not come –Thorin said putting down his spoon and sighing heavily-. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.

-You're going on a quest? –Bryony stopped her glaring to look at her brother who seemed to have been not paying attention to the conversation going on at the table. Bilbo emerged from behind Gandalf and the dwarves looked at him.

-Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light –Gandalf turned to the hobbit.

-I'll get it –Bryony said from the door frame but Bilbo stopped her.

-No, no. Stay here –he lowered his voice as he reached her-, lest his highness needs something.

Bryony bit her lip trying to hold her laughter and patting her brother's shoulder as he walked past her and towards the pantry to retrieve some candles.

-Far to the east over ranges and rivers –Gandalf stood and took a roll of parchment from his tunic, unrolling it on top of the table in front of Thorin; Bryony leaned to retrieve his bowl and caught a glimpse of what lay now in front of the king-, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak.

-"The Lonely Mountain" –both hobbits said at the same time; Bilbo reading from the parchment and Bryony in a quiet whisper.

-Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time –Gloin said from his place looking around the table.

-Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold –Oin continued after his brother; Bryony looked at him and then back at the map, for that is what the piece of parchment was, in front of her-. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

At this, Bilbo made turned around from his place at the desolated pantry with a frown.

-Uh, what beast? –He asked looking over the top of Bryony's head.

-That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible… chiefest and greatest calamity of our age –Bofur said while smoking his pipe.

Gandalf and Bryony shot him a look but the dwarf ignored it and kept going on with his explanation.

-Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks –he was oblivious to poor Bilbo's anxiousness-. Extremely fond of precious metals –he added as an afterthought.

-Yes, I know what a dragon is –Bilbo cut him before he could add anything more. Bryony stood next to the wizard and glanced at her brother assessing him carefully.

-I'm not afraid. I'm up for it –Ori stood up and said with determination-. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jackside!

-Oh, sweet Ori –Bryony whispered as the other dwarves cheered for the young man. She missed the look that Thorin and Gandalf gave her and turned to look at Balin who was speaking next.

-The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best –he then looked at Thorin-, nor brightest –at this, the others started complaining to him for calling them dim; but Bryony was a tad bit preoccupied trying not to laugh out loud at Thorin's look at being called dim.

-We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf! –Fili said hitting the table with his fist.

-And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time! –Kili finished for his brother.

-Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say… -Gandalf started.

-How many, then? –Ori asked with wide eyes.

-What? –The perplexed wizard looked at the awestruck dwarf.

-Well, how many dragons have you killed? –Ori asked once more and everyone turned to the wizard.

Again, it took all self-control inside of Bryony Baggins to stop her from guffawing at Gandalf's look of befuddlement. But even with so much self-control she couldn't stop the snort that came out of her, she lowered her head when she realized that Thorin had heard.

-Go on. Give us a number! –Ori was not so awestruck anymore.

All the dwarves around the table started shouting at the same time; two little hobbits watched helplessly as Dwalin and Bifur stood from their places and started threatening the others. Bilbo was running a list of all the valuables he would have to lock away in case a brawl started in his kitchen. But before things could get too out of hand Thorin stood and with a commanding voice, that left a ringing on Bryony's ear, stopped all sound coming from his fellow dwarves.

-If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? –He looked around the table trying to catch his company's eye-. Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? –As much as she despised the man, Bryony Baggins had to admit that this dwarf standing in front of him and talking to his people was really a king. As he said his speech she could see the determination engraved on his face, the resolve of taking back his home etched on every word he said. She couldn't help but admire the man standing in front of her.

-You forget, the Front Gate is sealed –Balin raised his voice to be heard over the cheering of his fellow companions. Without even thinking about it, Bryony shot him a look-. There is no way into the mountain.

-That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true –and here comes Gandalf to save everyone's hopes; he produced a key from inside his sleeve and handed it to a speechless Thorin.

- How came you by this? –He asked in a breathless voice. Bilbo looked at the key with his mouth slightly opened.

-It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping –the dwarves were all speechless at this new glimpse of hope presented to them in the shape of a key-. It is yours now –he finished handing the key to Thorin who took it with reverence. Both Baggins exchanged a look of wonderment and stepped closer to the table.

-If there is a key –said Fili, his head working miles an hours-, there must be door.

Bryony looked at the blonde dwarf and shook her head trying to make sense to that statement.

-These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls –Gandalf pointed at the map and Bilbo looked over Thorin's shoulder at it.

-There's another way in –Kili clapped is brother in the back and smiled with new found excitement at the table.

-Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed –Gandalf sighed then looked sternly at the map-. The answer is hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it –most sighed in defeat-. But –they all brightened up again-, there are others in Middle-earth who can –Thorin shot Gandalf a doubtful look but let the wizard continue-. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage –here, the wizard looked briefly at both Baggins and then back at the king-. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.

-That's why we need a burglar –Ori said as if he finally understood the need of such a specialist on the company. Bryony frowned and glanced at Gandalf who was avoiding her gaze at all costs.

-Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine –Bilbo added and it suddenly dawned on Bryony why they had such company on that particular night. She turned to look fully at Gandalf and shook her head slowly.

-And are you? –Gloin asked Bilbo and Bryony realized that her brother had cornered himself there.

-Am I what? –Poor Bilbo had no idea what was going on.

-He said he's an expert! Hey –Oin pounded his fist in the air and some dwarves followed his lead. It finally downed on Bilbo what he had implied to the dwarves.

-Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life –he turned to his sister for help and she stood up ready to intervene.

-Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins –Bryony turned to Balin-. He's hardly burglar material.

-Nope –Bilbo agreed with him and took a step back.

-Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight not fend for themselves –Dwalin scoffed at Bilbo.

-Wait just a minute there –Bryony took a step forward just as the others started voicing their opinion on whether or not Bilbo was a burglar. Bifur made a sign of someone walking and then being broken in half and Bryony's temper flared. Just as she was about to comment on how rude they were Gandalf stood up and what seemed like a cloud of dark smoke emanated from him.

-Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! –It seemed that the only one who was not impressed by the wizard was Thorin, who looked at the dwarf with little to no concern-. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose –Bryony nodded at what Gandalf said shooting a look at Dwalin, who rolled his eyes at her-. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us distinct advantage.

-Exactly –Bryony added lifting her chin and crossing her arms over her chest, completely ignoring the panicked look her brother was giving her. Gandalf turned towards Thorin and spoke directly to him.

-You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen not one, but two burglars –with this he looked at both siblings-. There's a lot more to them that appearances suggest. And Mr. Baggins has got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself.

-But Miss Baggins is a woman! –Dwalin said from his place next to Gandalf-. We cannot possibly take a woman with us into the Wild!

-And pray tell why not? –Bryony raised her eye brow at the tall dwarf questioningly.

-We cannot be looking out for you the entire time, Mrs. Baggins –Thorin glanced at her.

-I don't need you looking out for me, thank you very much –Bryony huffed and tossed her braided her behind her shoulder-. I can take care of myself.

Thorin turned to look at her and blue eyes bore on green.

-You must trust me on this –Gandalf leaned towards Thorin cutting short the death glare match between the hobbit girl and the dwarven king.

-Very well –Thorin spoke after a few moments and fixed his stare on Bryony-. We will do it your way.

-No, no –Bilbo pushed his sister aside and stood between her and the king.

-Give them the contract –Thorin raised his hand at Bilbo while talking to Balin who produced a large parchment from his tunic.

-We're in. We're off –Bofur smirked at his companions as Balin leaned over the table and handed the contract to Bryony.

-It's the usual –Balin started as both Baggins leaned over the parchment-. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements –at this Bilbo swallowed hard and Bryony frowned-, so forth.

-Funeral arrangements? –Bilbo's voice quivered as his sister rolled her eyes and opened the contract.

-I cannot guarantee their safety –Thorin leaned and spoke in Gandalf's ear-, nor will I be responsible for their fate.

-Agreed –the wizard said after a moment of thought and glanced at the hobbits who now were huddled over the parchment reading through what they were about to sign.

-"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any" –Bilbo read and the stopped-. But we're fifteen.

-You can have my share –Bryony said taking the contract from her brother.

-Seems fair –Bilbo mumbled and leaned over his sister.

-"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations…" –here, Bilbo snatched to contract back from her and fumbled until he found the part she had been reading.

-"Lacerations, evisceration…" –he unfolded the parchment fully and turned with consternation towards the rest of the company-, "incineration?"

-Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye –Bofur said with no concern at all. Bryony closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to control herself from lashing at the dwarf.

-You all right, laddie? –Balin asked Bilbo after the hobbit started wobbling where he stood.

-Huh? Yeah –Bryony frowned with concern at her brother and stepped closer to him; Bilbo rested his hands on his knees and started taking deep breaths while his sister rubbed his back trying to help him calm down-. Feel a bit faint.

-Think furnace with wings –Bofur stood up and then stepped back as Bryony shot him a withering glare.

-Air –Bilbo was now looking yellow and lacking of air-. I need air.

-Flash of light, searing pain, then poof –Bofur missed the way Bryony was looking at him, almost making him go "poof", as he had so eloquently explained-. You're nothing more than a pile of ash.

Thorin watched as the girl stepped closer to Mr. Baggins while glaring daggers at Bofur and restraining herself, in his mind she look as menacing as the dragon himself. Lucky fellow, that Bilbo Baggins.

-Hmm –Bilbo fixed his gaze upon the floor and then looked up-. Nope –with that said he went down in the blink of an eye.

-Oh, for the love of the Valar –Bryony muttered as she rushed to her brother, kneeling next to him and trying to wake him up-. Really helpful Bofur.

-I am truly sorry Miss Baggins, didn't think he would pass out like that –the dwarf kneeled next to her and helped her get up poor passed out Bilbo.

-Don't worry Mrs. Baggins, your husband shall recover –Thorin smirked at the hobbit girl and when she turned her glared at him he tried really hard to stand his ground and don't step back.

-He is my brother, Mr. Oakenshield –she huffed under her brother's weight-. And yes, he shall recover. That's why I'm here.

Gandalf stood up and walked towards the threesome aiding the girl and the dwarf and taking Bilbo to the sitting room. As Bryony rushed back into the kitchen and made her way to the stove she was completely unaware of the way Thorin's eyes followed her every move. Dwalin snorted making his friend to turn his gaze upon him.

-Not making very good first impressions, I'm afraid –the king rolled his eyes and stood from the table.

-Making good impressions is not what I intended on doing upon arriving earlier, my friend, and is still not what I intend to do –said that he made his way out the kitchen with Balin and his nephews.

Bryony stood next to Dwalin with a cup of tea clutched in her hands and a hard glare on the place where the dwarven king had occupied moments before. She left the kitchen grumbling about kings being more like princesses. Dwalin shook his head with a smile slowly making its way to his face.


	6. Chapter 6

What is this? Another chapter?! Indeed, it is another one. Maybe I'll put one later after I finish my homework, maybe I won't. Who knows? Quick note: I had nooooo idea what was the name of the hobbit who talks to Bilbo before he rushes out of Hobbiton soooo I looked for a few names that actually appeared in the books. Tobold Hornblower was the owner of Mary and Pip's favorite pipe-weed (named Old Tob) and he seemed like the perfect hobbit to make some sort of cameo apperarance here! So, that's why our friend Tob is mentioned below. Enjoy!

* * *

Bryony sat on the footstool in front of the couch her brother was occupying, his trembling hands clutching the cup of tea she had offered him earlier and unfocused eyes traveling across the room. Gandalf watched in concern while he leaned against the upper pat of the door frame.

-I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment –Bilbo said after he finally seemed to notice Bryony calling his name, she just rolled her eyes and looked at Gandalf.

-You've been sitting quietly for far too long –the wizard started pacing around the room, his pipe in his hand and a frown on his forehead-. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?

-The moment I was left to watch over a house and a child on my own –Bilbo mumbled and his sister lowered her head.

-I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods –Gandalf's eyes twinkled at the memory of a younger Bilbo and Bryony wished for her brother to be back-. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire.

-She still does –Bryony pursed her lips at Bilbo while Gandalf smiled fondly at the girl.

-The world is not in your books and maps –Bilbo turned to the wizard with an unsure look-. It's out there –Bryony looked at the window and sighed.

-I can't just go running off into the blue. I have to care for Bryony and keep the house in good conditions –Bilbo argued ignoring the shocked look his sister was giving him-. I am a Baggins of Bag-end.

-You are also a Took –Gandalf pointed out.

-And I am no child, Bil. And you cannot hold back because of me or the house! –Bryony stood up and walked towards the window-. You need to make your own life, as do I.

Bilbo sighed and leaned his head against the backrest of the sofa he was sitting on.

-Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse? –Gandalf continued pointing at the portrait of an old Took relative just across the room from where they stood.

-Yes –Bilbo said with defeat.

-Yes, well, he could –Bryony smiled at her great-great-great-great-uncle with fondness and turned to look at Gandalf while leaning against the desk-. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole –Bilbo looked at the wizard with skepticism evident on his face-. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time.

Bryony laughed a little and walked to stand next to the sofa's armrest, placing her hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

-I do believe you made that up –she said smiling up at the wizard, who winked back at her.

-Well, all good stories deserve embellishment –Gandalf sat on the chair placed in front of Bilbo and looked him straight in the eye-. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back –Bofur stood at the doorway and Bryony squeezed her brother's arm before making her way towards the dwarf.

-Can you promise that I… that we will come back? –Bilbo asked with innocence emanating from him.

-No –Gandalf said with truthfulness, deciding it would be best to tell the truth and let Bilbo decide what he would do-. And if you do… you will not be the same.

Bryony bit her lip as Bilbo sighed deeply and stood from the sofa.

-That's what I thought –he said giving a sad smile-. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this –he pointed at the contract placed on the footstool and shook his head-. You've got the wrong Hobbit –said that, he made his way down the hall towards his own room kissing Bryony's brow and raising his chin he kept on his way.

-What about you, lass? –Bryony turned to Bofur who had taken out his pipe-. Will you sign the contract?

She managed to give the dwarf a small smile and then made her way in the same direction that Bilbo had gone off, she stood in the hallway watching her brother's retreating form.

-It appears we have lost our burglar –Balin said-. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners –he turned to Bombur and Bifur who were sitting a little further down the hallway-, tinkers, toy-makers. And a woman. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend.

-There are a few warriors amongst us –Thorin answered him with a small smile and a pointed look.

-Old warriors –Balin shook his head.

-I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills –Thorin leaned closer to Balin and stood straight-. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor –here, Bryony turned her head and looked at the dwarven king, marveling on how he valued the rest of the company assembled in various places of her home-, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

-You don't have to do this –Balin stood with a frown-. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty –Bryony's eyes widened at what she was hearing, who could've imagine that the hardened dwarf with the big head could do such things?-. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

-From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me –Thorin took out the key Gandalf had handed him earlier and showed it to Balin-. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me –he finished and Balin and Bryony were able the see all the conviction he had in the quest reflected in his face.

-Then we are with you, laddie –Balin nodded and sighed-. We will see it done –he clapped Thorin's arm and both dwarves made their way towards the others.

-A willing heart… -Bryony said to herself and shook her head. She turned to find Bifur and Bombur still sitting near the pantry and offered some cookies. She made her way around the dwarves when suddenly they started humming.

As she stood in the kitchen door near Gandalf, who was now smoking his pipe, she paid attention to what the dwarves were singing.

-Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, 'ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten gold –Thorin started with his gaze fixed on the fire, then Balin joined in; the dwarves stood from their places and walked closer to their leader and king-. The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night –Bryony stood by the doorway hugging herself while the dwarves sang, looks of despair and resolution on their faces-. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The tress like torches blazed with light.

Gandalf stood from his place at the darkened kitchen and signaled that it was already late and they had a long journey ahead of them the next day. Bryony came back into the study carrying blankets and pillows and cushions for the dwarves to spend a little comforting night; each one thanked her with a smile, except for Thorin, who kept looking at the fire and only nodded in acknowledgement when she handed him a blanket.

-Miss Baggins –Balin called before she exited the room, Bryony turned to him with a questioning look-. We are really grateful for what you've offered us tonight. A place to stay and full bellies.

-Yes, lass –Dwalin towered her and his brother and offered a kind smile-. You should go to sleep. We will manage.

-Good night –Bryony said trying to restrain a yawn and failing miserably. Before retreating to her room she took one look at the contract and signed it, leaving it over the footstool for all the dwarves to see.

-Well, she signed the contract –Balin said to the dwarves who were still awake once she was out of sight-. Its official then.

-She will not make it out there, and you know it –Thorin took the blanket and the pillow and made his way towards a coach-. And I already told the wizard that nor her safety or her brother's will be my responsibility.

-She's fine, uncle –Kili called from his place at the floor next to his brother who nodded in agreement-. She won't need protecting once we're out there.

All the dwarves soon fell into silence and tried to sleep, preparing for the day that was to come and the journey that waited on them. The next morning Thorin woke when the sun was not shinning yet high on the sky; he walked into the kitchen and found Bombur, Bofur and Bryony laughing near the stove. The girl was dressed in what looked like her brother's breeches and a cotton shirt with an old waistcoat on top of it, her light hair already braided and out of her face.

Bofur noticed the other dwarf and turned to him.

-Morning, your highness –this drew Bryony's attention who turned to the newcomer.

-Would you like some breakfast? –She asked handing him a platter with eggs and bacon on it-. I already prepared food stacks to take with us.

-Indeed? –Thorin seated in the same place he had occupied the night before-. And did you prepare one for your brother also, Miss Baggins? –He ignored the look the other two dwarves sent his way.

-If you must know, yes. Yes, I did –Bryony lifted her chin and pursed her lips.

Thorin scoffed and started eating.

-Are you mocking me, sir? –Bryony walked around the table until she was about two places away from the king.

-Oh, no. Not at all –Thorin watched as Dwalin and Oin walked into the kitchen with questioning looks-. I just think that your actions are rather useless. Your brother said so himself, he is not prepared for a journey of this magnitude and I won't jeopardize the future of my homeland or my people –Dwalin looked at him begging him to stop, but the king wouldn't listen to his friend-. He is too squeamish and scared to leave the comfort of his home and I'm afraid he would be completely useless out there, even with his ability of being unnoticed. You hobbits are too light for the world out there.

Bryony was now fuming.

-You are still under my brother's roof and, like it or not, you are his guest –Dwalin was ready to grab the girl before she threw herself over the king-. The least you owe him is respect and gratitude after offering you his food and home after appearing uninvited with a company of twelve others! –She walked past the befuddled dwarf with Fili trailing behind her.

-The lass has spirit –Dwalin chuckled as he took the platter Bofur was offering him-. That's for sure.

Bryony checked her pack one last time while muttering death threats towards Thorin Oakenshield, wondering if it would be a good idea to step out of her home to accompany for the Valar knew how long that insufferable man in a quest that would have her cross half Middle-earth.

-He's just… -Fili started and she turned her glare to him.

-Emotionally constipated? –Bryony offered.

-Apprehensive –Fili sighed and took the pack from her hands-. This was my grandfather's dream. He feels that is his duty to give Erebor back to us.

-There is no need to be rude, Fee –she had taken to use the nickname Kili had given him-. He does not need to insult my brother, my people or my home every five minutes.

-Just think about it this way –Kili appeared next to her with a bright smile and a slice of bacon clutched in his hand-. The journey is just starting.

-I don't see how that should make me happier –Bryony deadpanned and walked out of Bag-end with both brothers. She was handed a pony who she named Myrtle; Kili and Fili helped her set up the animal and then showed her how to bestride without falling. Once the dwarves were ready to begin the journey she risked a look back, and with a deep breath rode after the others.

Bilbo Baggins woke up that morning and for a minute forgot that the night before thirteen dwarves and a wizard had made themselves at home without an invitation. He stood up quickly after he remembered that piece of information and opened his door cautiously; making his way around the house and trying to find them he realized they were nowhere to be seen.

-Bry! –He called for his sister-. Bryony! You will never believe the dream I had last night! There were thirteen dwarves here eating everything on sight and they were planning on going on some sort of quest… -he paused when he notice his pack leaning against a footstool and a piece of parchment over it. He gave them a long look before taking them both and rushing out of his home, hoping to catch up with them before they got too far.

As he rushed down the hill a smile grew in his face, bigger and bigger the farthest he got from Bag-end. He jumped over a farmer's cart who shot him a glare before continuing on his way; he then jumped over a fence, the contract billowing behind him like the tail of a kite. He made sharp turns and finally reached the lower part of the hill.

-Here, Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to? –Tobold Hornblower called after him.

-Can't stop, I'm already late! –Answered Bilbo without looking back.

-Late for what?

-I'm going on an adventure! –He said with a big smile while crossing the path that would lead him out of Hobbiton.

Meanwhile, thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit girl were making their way through the forest atop their ponies. Gandalf rode at the head of the line they made, followed by Thorin who was followed by Dwalin and so on. Bryony rode between Kili and Fili trying to repeat the words in khuzdul that they were trying to teach her.

-I said it. Didn't I say it? –Dori spoke two horses ahead of Bryony-. Coming here was a waste of time.

-That's true enough –Gloin agreed with him making Bryony roll her eyes at the dwarves.

-Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? –Dori continued making Bryony gasp in shock-. Whose idea was it anyway?

-Mr. Dori –she scolded him while the brothers laughed-. I will chose to ignore that particular comment.

-Wait! –They heard someone call behind them and stopped at once. Bryony smiled from ear to ear and dismounted, as gracefully as she could, from Myrtle to run to her brother-. Wait!

Thorin looked in disbelief at the hobbit who was making his way towards them, running as fast as his legs could take him.

-I signed it –said a breathless Bilbo handing his contract to Balin-. Here.

Bryony hugged her brother and smiled the brightest smile she could muster towards the white haired dwarf who announced:

-Everything appears to be in order –Balin folded the contract and turned towards both Baggins-. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield –he winked at the siblings and kicked his pony forward.

-Give him a pony –Thorin said from the head of the caravan, both Baggins turning towards him.

-He can ride Myrtle with me –Bryony offered taking Bilbo's hand and leading him towards said pony.

-She will tire having to carry the weight of two –Thorin looked at her from his place, raising his chin even more into the sky.

-Of course not –Bryony offered him a sweet smile that, by no means, masked the sufficient grin behind it-. We hobbits are pretty light folk, I'm sure she won't notice.

Thorin watched as the siblings made their way towards the pony and turned with a huff.

-No, no, that won't be necessary –Bilbo stood still once he realized he would have to mount the small horse-. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot –Bryony rolled her eyes and signaled for Kili and Fili to help her, the brothers made their way pulling on Myrtle's rains to where Bilbo was standing-. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah! –The last part was said when Kili and Fili took Bilbo by the straps of his backpack and sat him atop the pony.

Bilbo sat stiffly holding the rains as close as he could while Bryony laughed quietly behind him.

-I'll have you know that this is not funny at all –Bilbo turned his head to look at his sister sideways, regretting it almost instantly when Myrtle neighed making him jump.

-Oh, it absolutely is –Bryony laughed harder while Gandalf rode until he was next to them.

-Come on, Nori. Pay up –Oin called from behind them and small bags started flying around.

-One more! –Kili raised his hand while Oin thanked his fellow dwarf.

-What's that about? –Bilbo asked the wizard and his sister with a frown.

-They took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up –Gandalf answered him-. Most of the bet that you wouldn't.

-And what did you think? –Bilbo looked warily at the wizard who remained silent until a bag found his way into his hand.

-My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second –he said making Bilbo smile.

-And you? –He asked his sister.

-I don't need to wager, Bil –Bryony kissed his cheek-. I was always certain that you would show up.

Bilbo sneezed and the sighed.

-Oh, it's horse hair –he said.

-Having a reaction? –Bryony asked and he nodded while sniffling. Bilbo started patting his coat and stopped Myrtle so suddenly that Bryony almost fell off the pony-. What? –She almost barked at him.

-No, wait, wait, stop –Bilbo called towards the other members of the company-. Stop! We have to turn around.

-What on earth is the matter? –Gandalf sighed next to the hobbits.

-I forgot my handkerchief! –Bilbo turned distraught towards the wizard who simply shook his head.

-Here –Bofur called from up ahead, tearing a piece of cloth and throwing it at a disgusted Bilbo-. Use this.

Bilbo took the cloth with two fingers and wrinkled his nose.

-I have your handkerchiefs –Bryony sighed from behind her brother and handed him one, which he took gratefully.

-Bilbo Baggins –Gandalf shook his head and sighed-. You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, my dear Bagginses, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you –the wizard gave Bryony a pointed looked-. The world is ahead.

The hobbit girl smiled at the last part and, were not for Bilbo's nerves, she would have rushed Myrtle into a canter so she could be able to rush into the adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

First night on the wild! Yay! Sooooo, there you go, new chapter (as promised).

Thanks to Danish Fantasy Girl, EvesD, Rainbow Haired Girl and writingNOOB for following and/or "favoriting" this monster. It's Wednesday! Just two more days and: WEEKEND! Spoliers: I will put up two chapters this weekend. Yeah. Well... Enjoy! (:

* * *

The first time they stopped to rest for a little while, Bryony jumped down from the pony and made a beeline towards Fili. She started questioning him about dwarven culture and the meaning of the braids they wore on their heads and beards; from the other side of their little camp, Thorin watched the hobbit girl with weary eyes.

-I wouldn't ask _him_ about that, lass –Bofur laughed as he walked by the pair, Bryony turned towards the dwarf with the funny mustache and raised an eyebrow at him-. He is, after all, one of the youngest in the company.

-I knew that –Bryony scoffed and then shrugged at the affronted look Fili was giving her-. What?

-You, traitor –the blond dwarf winked at her and walked over to his brother.

Bryony then started walking around paying close attention to what the dwarves were doing; Dwalin stood next to Thorin and gave a little smile at the astonished look Bryony was giving Bofur as he showed him a little carving he had made the night before at Bag-end. Thorin snorted and turned around.

-You don't approve of her ways –it wasn't a question and Thorin knew.

-She's just a child to the world –he turned around and held a grunt at Bilbo, who jumped when a fly flew past him-. They both are. They should be back at their Hobbit hole, having breakfast or Mahal knows what.

-Master Baggins, he will prove difficult to addapt –Balin approached the other two-. But the lass… Heh, heh. I think that she will prove you wrong, Thorin.

The king gave an unamused glare to his oldest friends and then ordered for everyone to get atop their ponies once more and start going. Gandalf shared a look with Balin before getting into step with the pony that was carrying the hobbits; one was looking as sick as he felt and the other was trying to engrave every single thing her eyes could see around them.

-Bofur? –Bryony called the dwarf as he made to pass the hobbits, he turned to face her-. Will you tell me about dwarves, then? Or is it inappropriate to ask?

-Of course not, lass –Bofur laughed and took out his pipe-. What would you like to know?

And thus, Bofur found himself with an enraptured audience that consisted of both Baggins siblings, Ori, Fili, and Kili as he told them about the khazâd, as they were known in their own culture, and how they came to be. He told them how the great Mahal had created the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves; but because Aulë the Smith, as he was also known, had not the divine power to grant life he repented and confessed to Ilúvatar and promised to keep them. Ilúvatar, then, spoke to Aulë and granted his children life, and thus the dwarves became the adopted children of Ilúvatar and were included in Eru Ilúvatar's plan for Arda.

He then told them about Durin I and how from him descended the most important and renowned dwarven kings, including Thorin and his father and grandfather; at this, Bryony scoffed and was shushed by the others who were too enraptured on the tale to notice the withering glare said king was giving the girl.

Bofur continued mentioning the seven different clans: the Longbeards, or Durin's folk; the Firebeards, recognized by the fiery hue of their manes; the Broadbeams, who were amongst the oldest ancestors of the seven clans; the Ironfists, who dwelled in mountains on the Eastern parts of Middle-earth; the Stiffbeards, dwelling so far north that their beards grew stiff from the cold; Blacklocks, with breads black as coal and thick as wire; and finally the Stonefoots, who inhabit the mountains further East than the Ironfists.

After Thorin called for Fili and Kili they all remained quiet for the remainder of the day, riding close and making a few comments here and there. Ori took out a red leather bound book and started scribbling on it.

-Ori, what are you doing? –Bryony asked quietly.

-I'm trying to write the chronicles of our adventure –the young dwarf answered somewhat shyly-. I want people to know what we went through in order to recover our home.

Bryony smiled at him and left him to continue in peace; she looked around her and realized that she was traveling with thirteen dwarves dead set on recovering a mountain from a fire breathing dragon. She was starting to understand, or at least she thought she did, the motives behind the actions of the company she was traveling with.

She looked away when she realized she had been watching Thorin's back while making her mental note and scoffed. Bilbo gave her a sideways questioning glace to which she responded with a small shrug and a wave of her hand. The road ahead of them was just beginning to appear, the adventure was not even yet starting and both hobbits were already troubled inside.

Later that night while a couple of the dwarves sat in silence smoking their pipes, Bilbo Baggins tossed and turned on his bed roll trying to shut out Bombur's snoring. He sat and shot a glare at the dwarf which quickly turned into a grimace once he noticed the moths flying out of his mouth with each breath. He shook his head in disgust and stood. Walking around the camp he made sure no one was watching him and then made his way towards Myrtle and took out an apple from his coat, giving it to the pony and stroking her muzzle.

-Hello, girl. Who's a good girl? –Patting with affection the pony's head, he smiled-. It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one –Myrtle decided to chew on the apple and Bilbo panicked slightly-. Shh, shh.

-What secret? –Bryony appeared next to her brother making him jump.

-There is no secret, Bry –Bilbo stood between the pony and his sister waving his hands around-. No secret here, nope.

A screech in the distance erased the smile that had been forming on the girl's face, both hobbits turned their heads at the same time in the same direction. Bryony glanced at her brother and stepped closer to him.

-What was that? –They said in unison; Bilbo grabbed the sleeve of Bryony's coat and, very slowly, dragged her towards the bonfire and the dwarves.

-Orcs –said Kili with a dark look; at this Bryony took her brother's hands and both rushed towards the safety of the group.

-Orcs? –Bilbo said jumping towards the dwarves in a slightly high pitched tone.

Thorin sat straight on the rock he was leaning on and looked towards the place where the screeching had come from. Bryony gulped at the king's look and stepped even closer to the closest dwarf, who happened to be Dwalin.

-Throat-cutter –Fili frowned while looking at poor Bilbo who had gone as white as a sheet-. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them.

-They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep –Kili leaned forward and Bryony took a step back and falling on top of a rock with a soft "oomph"-. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.

Bilbo shared a look with his sister who was, if not more, as wide eyed as him. They failed to notice the smile both dwarven siblings shared and the silent laughter that made the shake. Thorin stood from his rock and with narrowed eyes turned towards his nephews.

-You think that's funny? –Bilbo turned towards the younger dwarves in disbelief-. You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?

-We didn't mean anything by it –Kili said lowering his gaze.

-No, you didn't –Thorin scoffed-. You know nothing of the world –Bryony followed with her eyes as the king moved away from the fire and near the cliff's edge.

-Don't mind him, laddie –Balin approached the group and leaned against the mountain wall-. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.

-He does? –Bryony asked in a small voice, still looking at the uncrowned king that now stood with his back at them, looking towards the distance. Fili turned his head to look at his uncle, a crease forming on his brow.

-After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But out enemy had got there first –a faraway look appeared on Balin's face as he retold the story-. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler.

A shiver ran down Bryony's spine and unconsciously she slid closer to Dwalin, her breath getting caught in her throat.

-The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin –Bilbo looked at Thorin while Balin continued-. He began by beheading the king.

Bryony closed her eyes and covered her mouth.

-Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Take prisoner or killed… we did not know –Balin shook his head and inhaled deeply-. We were leaderless –a deep sigh escaped him-. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him.

Bryony opened her eyes once more and focused on the white haired dwarf before her, a small smile forming on his lips as he turned to look at Thorin.

-A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc –Bilbo's eyes widened and he shared a look with his sister-. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

By now, all the dwarves had made their way closer to the fire and were looking in complete admiration the form of their leader.

-Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken –Balin gave the youngest of said line a pointed look as both turned their gazes towards their uncle-. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated –then sadness fell over Balin-. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

Silence fell over them as they mourned the lives of the thousands of dwarves that had perished that day, so long ago. Memories flashed across Dwalin's face and Bryony stood walking towards the fire.

-And I thought to myself then –Balin turned to look at Thorin and for the first time since leaving Bag-end Bryony saw the King under the Mountain turning towards his company-, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.

Thorin made his way back to the group as the other dwarves watching him in silence; Bilbo turned to Balin with a questioning look.

-And the pale Orc? What happened to him?

-He slunk back into the hole whence he came –poison dripped from every word Thorin uttered-. That filth died of his wounds long ago.

If everyone had not been too enraptured by the uncrowned king they would've noticed the look of uncertainty that passed between Gandalf and Balin, or if they did no one commented on it.

-Gloin, you take first watch –Thorin called as he retreated into the woods.

Biting her lip and scolding herself all the way Bryony followed after him. She found him standing on the edge with his arms behind his back, just as he had been moments before. She stood in silence trying to say something, giving up she was about to turn around when he called.

-Do you need something, Miss Baggins?

-Er, no, not really –she shifted her weight from foot to foot-. I just… It's just that… -she sighed and frowned-. No one should live through that. No one deserves that.

-Not even me? –He turned to her raising his eye brows.

-Not even you –she managed a small smile-. I might not approve of your methods, Master Oakenshield, or the way you talk to people. But I cannot condemn you for trying to get back what is yours, for trying to give a homeland to your people.

Thorin watched in silence as the hobbit girl fiddled with the hem of her coat.

-Well, I just wanted to say that. And I already did –she inhaled and turned sharply on her heel-. Goodnight, sir.

She walked back to the camp and burst from the bushes making the company turn towards her with raised brows, the hobbit girl blushed and lowered her head muttering good nights to her companies and plopping on her bed roll besides her brother.

The company was oblivious to the near danger presented in the form of a pack of Orcs who watched their camp from the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bilbo Baggins opened his eyes that morning, he half wished the first thing he would see would be his little chair in front of the chimney inside of his room in Bag-end; but alas, it was not. What he found himself face to face with was his sister's matted hair and snoring form. He sat and stretched his arms up towards the sky; giving a little grunt he stood and made his way towards the ponies, specifically Myrtle.

For Bilbo Baggins there were not friends amongst the dwarves or the company besides his dear sister and the pony that Thorin had _oh so kindly_ allowed them to use; speaking of the king, he was now making his way into the camp from behind the tree line walking like he owned the world (which he probably did). Bilbo scoffed and turned to keep on petting his new companion missing the look the king gave his way.

Thorin stopped next to Dwalin and nodded his head once on his direction.

-Morning, Thorin –the tall dwarf nodded back to his king and friend-. Looks like a good day to be on our way.

-Any day is good for us to be on our way –Thorin mussed, his eyes traveling across the camp and finally setting on the sleeping form of a hobbit girl; thunderous eyes narrowed as he turned towards his companion-. Why isn't the girl up yet?

-She couldn't sleep last night –Dwalin looked up from his plate-. Balin had to tell her another story so she could finally rest.

Thorin grumped and made to stomp in the direction of the poor hobbit girl but found that Fili and Kili had beat him to it; with narrowed eyes he watched closely how his nephews gently shook the girl and handed her a plate with their breakfast once she was awake enough to sit. She smiled brightly at them and nodded to whatever they were saying, making both brothers laugh and then plop themselves in front of her.

-She sure is making friends amongst us –the king mussed to Dwalin and when he received no answer he realized he had been left on his own, for now his fellow warrior had moved to sit next to the girl and his nephews. Thorin scoffed, yet again, and turned right on his heel.

-How did you sleep, lass? –Dwalin sat next to Bryony with a huff-. Sorry I couldn't help more.

-Oh, no, no –she waved her hands in front of her face like swatting flies and laughed-. I am sorry for waking you up. But with all the talk about pale orcs and night raids…

-You couldn't sleep because of that? –Fili raised his head from his plate and grimaced-. Sorry, Bry.

-It's not your fault, Fee –she puffed and stood up-. I'll go check if Balin needs anything.

She gave the dwarves a big smile and wandered looking for the white haired dwarf; she happily talked with the ones she found on her way and answered at their inquiries. The only time the smile fell from her face was when she crossed paths with Thorin and the uncrowned king fixed her with a withering glare. Dwalin rolled his eyes from his place and grunted in khuzdul.

-He's dead set on making her feel uncomfortable, isn't he? –Kili took his pipe out and folded his arms over his chest watching the way Bryony lowered her head and scurried away from Thorin.

-Not uncomfortable… -Dwalin answered after a short pause.

-Unwanted –Fili supplied.

-Unneeded –Kili smiled at his brother.

-Unnecessary? –Fili smiled back.

-I get it, I get it –Dwalin huffed until he could stand-. Make sure the hobbits are ready to leave when the king calls.

-Yes, sir! –Both dwarves jumped to their feet and shuffled across the camp until they reached an unsuspecting hobbit girl, picked her up and dragged her the other way. Bilbo followed them with wide eyes while the others laughed at the brother's antics.

While they got ready to continue on their way, Fili and Kili managed to get an argument over who would Bryony ride with that day.

-We talk more, she should ride with me –Fili pulled the girl to his side.

-And that's why she should ride with me –Kili pulled her to his side.

-Excuse me –Bryony looked at both of them and crossed her arms over her chest-. Maybe she can ride with whoever she wants. Or maybe you could ask her.

-Stay out of this, Bry –Fili winked at her and turned to his brother with a new reason why she should ride with him and not with Kili.

Suddenly, Bryony was lifted from the ground and dropped on top of another pony; she giggled when she found Dwalin's form in front of her and then she truly laughed at the befuddled looks the brothers were giving them.

-The king says it's time to get going –Dwalin kicked the pony and it walked towards where Thorin was already waiting for them.

-I don't think this is a good idea, Dwalin –Bryony looked at Thorin's hulking form and tried to hide behind the warrior dwarf in front of her-. He is not really fond of hobbits. Well, he's not really fond of anything but…

-Relax, lass –Dwalin chuckled and nodded at the wizard who was helping a very annoyed Bilbo climb his pony-; he won't kill you.

-I don't… -Bryony coughed-. I never actually thought on that possibility, you know.

-Well, never mind then –Thorin shot his friend a questioning look and Dwalin just shrugged-. We're ready.

-Finally –the king muttered and Bryony rolled her eyes at him-. Let's keep moving!

-Why does he always shout? –She asked to no one in particular; but for her misfortune, Thorin heard her.

-Would you like to say something, Miss Baggins? –Dwalin chuckled in front of her while the hobbit shook her head and muttered a weak "no"-. Let's go; Balin, Dwalin, with me.

They started moving and made their way down the small mountain they had used as shelter the night before; as they moved, Bryony found that the world was ever bigger than she had imagined and made a comment to Dwalin.

-We're not even out there yet –Balin turned to smile at the girl-. And wait until you see the Lonely Mountain. Now that will be a sight, lass… That will be a sight.

-Can you tell me more about Erebor? –Thorin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

-Erebor… Ah, Erebor –memories came back to Balin and he sighed-. It lays northeast of Rhovanion and one of the greatest rivers of the region is born at the Lonely Mountain. After the fall of the ancient kingdom of Khazad-dûm all the survivors followed Thráin I to the Lonely Mountain and established a colony which would later become the home of the King under the mountain.

-You didn't always live there? –Bryony asked.

-No, lass –Bofur answered while he caught up with them at the front-. But I already told you about the seven clans.

-Aye, the clans –Dwalin laughed.

-As I was saying –Balin looked at both dwarves making Bryony laugh-; they established the first kingdom and it was Thráin I who found the Arkenstone. His son, Thorin I, moved with all his kin to the Grey Mountains and it was after three-hundred and eighty years that the line of Durin came back to sit on the throne of the King under the mountain. They moved back because they were under the attacks of the dragons from the north.

-And the Arkenstone?

-Thorin had left it with the treasure of his kin inside of the Lonely Mountain and it was until Thror reclaimed his home that the Arkenstone was recovered. Under his rule Erebor once again became our home and gained more prestige than ever for our miners, blacksmiths, metalworkers and masonry works were highly acclaimed across the lands.

"The Men of the Wilderland established Dale on our doorstep and a very close trade of culture and friendship was established between the dwarves and the men. They learned from each other. Men and their sons worked as apprentices for dwarves inside the mountains, all trying to learn our skills. But it was that prosperity that lured Smaug to us –Balin turned to look at the king.

-Smaug lit fire of the city of Dale, killing hundreds on his wake, but he did not care for the city of men for his eye was set on a higher treasure –Thorin continued, his eyes locked at the road in front of them-. He managed to take the mountain, and our kin's treasure. We waited for the help of the elves but it never came. And we were forced to leave our homeland in search of a safe haven.

Unnoticed to them it had started raining and now, as they fell into a deep silence, they felt the raindrops fall over them; as if the Valar themselves were crying for the dwarves and the men who had fallen that day.

A few hours later and we could find our dwarves, wizard and hobbits with sour looks on their faces and drenched to the bone. Bryony looked to the sky and sighed for the twentieth time that hour. Further down the line, Bilbo looked up too and frowned. Bofur had his pipe in his mouth and grumbled in khuzdul when he realized it would be futile to try and light it up, again. Kili was trying really hard to keep his bow covered while his brother snickered at him.

-Here, Master Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge? –Dori said when he couldn't take any more rain.

-It is raining, Master Dwarf –Gandalf said with exasperation-, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done –Dori lowered his head and sighed-. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard.

-Are there any? –Bilbo asked.

-What? –Gandalf turned his head to look at the hobbit.

-Other Wizards –said the hobbit.

-There are five of us –Bryony straightened in her place behind Dwalin-. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards –Gandalf paused a little-. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names –both hobbits rolled their eyes as the wizard continued.

-And who is the fifth?

-Well, that would be Radagast the Brown.

-Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you? –Bilbo asked making his sister laugh and Gandalf to scowl.

-I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way.

-What do you mean? –Bryony still had a smile on her face.

-He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others –Gandalf said looking at the hobbit girl-. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.

-Where does he lives? –Bryony asked sniffling.

-He dwells at Rhosgobel, on the western eaves of southern Greenwood –Gandalf smiled fondly at the hobbit who was now almost asleep behind the warrior dwarf-. He is the protector of the great forests.

They fell once more into silence while the rain kept falling over them.

-You alright back there, lass? –Dwalin asked and turned worriedly when he received no answer, just to find a sleeping hobbit falling from the saddle.

-Careful, Dwalin –Balin said to his brother while he helped him adjust the girl-. We don't need injuries so early in our journey.

-Didn't I say so? –Thorin scoffed at the girl-. She can't even stay awake while traveling.

-Oh, leave her be Thorin Oakenshield –Gandalf took Bryony from Dwalin and scolded the king-. She had nightmares thanks your nephews and their stories.

-The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight not fend for themselves –Thorin said while giving a pointed look to Dwalin-. Keep moving, we still have a great distance to cover.

Balin and Gandalf exchanged a look while Dwalin shook his head and heaved a sigh. The stubbornness of dwarves. When the rain finally stopped they made their way towards a hill where Thorin said they would use as shelter for the night.

-We'll camp here for the night –Thorin said dismounting his own pony-. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them –he added the last part with a pointed look.

The dwarves started to unbound their packs from the ponies and Gandalf dismounted his horse casting a weary look at the sight before him. There was a burned down home in the middle of the undergrowth. He nodded at Balin who was waking up Bryony and helping her to get down the horse without breaking her neck.

-A farmer and his family used to live here –Bryony entered the building rubbing her eyes and looking around as Gandalf frowned.

-Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going –the girl scoffed at Thorin who kept calling orders to the rest of the dwarves.

-And what will he do? –She grumbled.

-I think it would be wiser to move on –Gandalf announced with concern latched in his voice-. We could make for the Hidden Valley.

-I have told you already –Thorin's voice was low and menacing; he walked past Bryony and stood at the other end of the little farmhouse-, I will not go near that place –Bryony rolled her eyes as she sat on top of a broken beam.

-Why not? The elves could help us –Gandalf followed after the king-. We could get food, rest, advice.

-That sure sounds nice –Bryony yawned.

-I do not need their advice –the king was dead set on avoiding the elves at all costs, it would seem.

-We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us –Gandalf tried to reason with him, but it would not work.

-Help? –It took everything in her not to scoff at Thorin's tone, but Bryony was strong, and very tired-. A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? –Gandalf frowned at the king-. Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing –Thorin walked towards the Wizard bearing a scowl, no surprise there-. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father.

-You are neither of them –Gandalf pointed out-. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past.

-I did not know that they were yours to keep –Bryony stood up and frowned at the king.

The wizard grunted and turned around, amrching towards the door and leaving a fuming king and a very confused hobbit girl behind him. Bryony stood at the doorway watching him as he stomped past the others.

-Everything all ritgh? –Bilbo asked when he noticed the dwarf-. Gandalf, where are you going?

-To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense –the fuming wizard barreled down the hill and climbed his horse.

-And who's that? –Bilbo and Balin watched in concern as the wizard took off.

-Myself, Mister Baggins!

Bilbo turned with a confused look towards his sister who was by now seething at the burnt down farm; she turned around and faced the king who was oblivious at the rage coming from the girl in front of him.

-Would you like to say something, Miss Baggins? –He asked once more and was surprised when the girl answered him.

-Yes, I would like to –she stomped closer to him with her arms crossed over her chest and very worried looking dwarves trailing behind-. You asked for his advice. You… You asked him to help you on your quest and when he does you disregard his concern! –Dwalin glanced at Balin not knowing what to do-. Every time he has given you advice you just blatantly ignore it! Then why, if I may ask, would you ask for his help in the first place?!

-I wouldn't expect you to understand, Miss Baggins, nor will I explain myself and my actions to you –Thorin raised his eyebrows at her which only got him lower down the list in Bryony's head.

-Oh, confusticate and bebother this stubborn dwarf! –She pointed a finger at him before storming out the hut-. You will be the death of all of us!

The three dwarves watched as a very angry looking girl marched across camp towards the place where Bilbo had claimed as his own.

-I've had enough of dwarves for an entire lifetime! –They heard her said to him when he leaned closer and asked what was wrong.

Balin looked at his brother who was trying really hard not to laugh in front of their king and friend.

-Maybe we should keep the lass away –Dwalin managed in between chuckles-. At this rate, we won't have a king once we reach the mountain.

-Come on, Bombur, we're hungry –Thorin decided to ignore his friend's comment and the snort coming from the direction of the hobbits.


End file.
